1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gapping slide fastener chain, i.e., the removal of a number of fastener elements such as molded plastic fastener elements from the edges of tapes in selected sections of the chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,844, No. 3,128,543, No. 3,225,430, No. 3,368,269 No. 3,541,666, No. 3,685,130, No. 3,763,546, No. 3,812,754, contains a number of different processes and apparatus for gapping slide fastener chain having various types of fastening elements. However, the prior art has failed to develop a consistent and reliable method and apparatus for gapping chain having fastening elements of the continuous molded plastic scoop type.